Secrets and Lies
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: Series 5. Abby and Connor are falling apart and someone needs to be there to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

"Abby!" Becker called out, running up to her as Matt Walked away. He looked suspiciously from her to Matt and back again.

"Is everything OK?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder

Abby forced a mask over her emotions and looked up at him. "Yeah, everything's fine"

"Sure?"

She reached up and squeezed his hand on her shoulder "Yeah. Come on we've got work to do"

.

Jess and Becker watched as Abby and Connor headed in different directions when they returned from the anomaly.

"Do you think everything's alright with them?" Jess asked with concern.

Becker sighed pulling his earpiece out "Something's not right, but it's none of our business"

"We can't just watch and do nothing" Jess exclaimed

Becker turned to her seriously "Jessica, we can't get involved. But I suspect Matt is more involved than we know"

"You don't think...!" Jess exclaimed in shock at what Becker could be implying.

"I don't know" Becker replied "But we stay out of it. OK?"

Jess gave a look of resignation "OK"

Becker smiled at her and started to walk away as Jess turned back to the computers.

"Becker!"

He walked back over "What is it?" He scanned the monitors for a possible problem.

"Matt and Abby have both gone off comms and..." She enlarged a screen showing Matt and Abby going into an unused office. "Sound and cameras to that room have just been cut" She said

tentatively.

Becker took a deep breath, folding one arm across his chest and rubbing his face with the other hand.

Jess looked at him "What should we do?"

"Nothing. I told you, we stay out of it"

He took another deep breath and walked away.

.

"Morning Jess" Becker said brightly approaching the ADD.

"Is it ?" Jess replied dejectedly not looking round.

"Jess?" Becker put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him nervously. "I know you said we shouldn't get involved...and you're right of course...but...last night..."

"What's happened?" He asked softly noticing her distress.

"Abby was upset when she came home last night, she had been crying and Connor didn't come in again. She wouldn't talk about it so I had a little look on the monitors and found this" She finished

with a sigh as she looked around to check no one was watching and brought up several screens showing camera views of Abby and Matt having private conversations.

Becker hated watching his friends fall apart. "I'll make a few enquiries"

Jess nodded as Becker patted her shoulder. Then she gave him a small grin. "What happened to not getting involved?"

"Enquiries is not involved Jessica. Is Abby in the menagerie?"

Jess shook her head "She's with Matt" She replied hesitantly.

Becker's face became fixed "And Connor?"

"In his lab"

Becker gave a quick nod before heading off.

.

Connor looked up as he heard the knock at the door. He smiled and went to open it.

"Hey Becker. Don't usually have you knocking at my door"

"Just checking some security stuff. Noticed the system seemed to be on the blink in here"

"Ah...yeah. I think Philip may have had it turned off"

"Why wasn't I informed? Does Lester know?"

"Dunno mate. You'll have to take it up with Philip" Connor stifled a yawn

"Have you worked all night again?" Becker asked

"Yeah, wanted to get something finished" Connor yawned again.

"Don't suppose Abby's too happy about that"

Connor's face fell "Dunno. But she know's it's important."

"Important enough to loose her over?" Becker questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What d'ya mean?" Connor looked panicked

"She may understand, but it doesn't make her feel wanted"

The door hissed open before either could continue the conversation.

"April!"

"Morning Connor. I thought this lab was out of bounds to ARC staff." She said pointedly looking a Becker.

"It was...I mean it is" Connor stammered.

"I am Captain Becker and Head of Security for the whole ARC, including this lab." Becker stood tall, hands behind him.

"As which I am sure you are aware that this lab comes under Prospero jurisdiction and should we have a specific security issues, we will bring it to your attention" April replied forcefully.

"As you wish Ma'am" Becker gave Connor a nod and left.

.

Abby left the office with Matt visibly shaken by what she had just been asked to do. Becker caught up with them along the corridor.

"Abby, can I speak to you about the new menagerie security" Becker asked avoiding Abby's apparent fragile state for the moment.

Abby glanced at Matt and he nodded.

"Sure" She replied.

They left Matt and continued along the corridor.

"You OK?" Becker asked

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Abby tried her fierce look but couldn't quite pull it off in her current state. Something that did not go unnoticed by Becker.

"You seem upset" He pointed out.

Abby sighed "I'll be fine"

"Spoke to Connor just now,..." Becker began

Abby looked up him sharply. "Did he say anything about what he's doing?"

"No. But I'm sure he doesn't want to upset you like this." Becker guided her into the menagerie office.

"I wish I could be so sure." Abby looked away sadly.

"Abby, you can tell me it's none of my business, but is something wrong with you and Connor?"

A tear slipped down her cheek "Everything's wrong"

Becker pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.

"Philip?" Becker asked

"And April and Prospero and Matt"

"Matt! What has Matt done?" Becker held her back at arms length " Has he been bothering you?"

"Not exactly. I can't say anything"

Becker looked up and drew a deep breath "Look, Connor loves you, Abby and if you think he needs reminding of that fact, I'm sure my EMD might help. Matt too if you want him to back off"

Abby giggled. "Your answer to everything, Becker. Shoot it"

Becker smiled as she hugged him again. "If it helps"

"If I think it'll help to shoot Connor, I'll borrow your EMD and do it myself." She said still leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime"

"But shooting Matt won't help" She sighed

"If you need anything, Abby. I'm here" He kissed the top of her head again as the door flew open.

"Abby! Becker! What the hell's going on" Connor exclaimed seeing the two of them together

"Connor!" Abby turned to face him "Con. We need to talk" She said quietly.

"Talk! Yeah. I think Action Man's already said enough"

"Temple!"

"No! All that about loosing her was you warning me that you'd already moved in on her."

"Connor!"

"Don't Abby. I thought we trusted each other. I came to see you cause I thought you'd been missing me, but I can see I've wasted my time." Connor was clearly upset.

"This is not what you think" Abby responded.

"Doesn't matter what I think" Connor turned and left.

Becker gave Abby a quick hug "I promise not to shoot him" and he took off after Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Connor! Connor!" Becker chased him along the corridor. He grabbed his shoulder and turned Connor to face him. "That wasn't what you thought"

Connor rubbed his hands across his face and shrugged off Becker's hold on his shoulder. "Yeah so you tell me. So I didn't just see you and Abby all over each other"

"Listen to me Temple." Becker pushed him back against the wall and held him there "I've known you and Abby a long time. We had each others backs more times than we can count. Do you really

think we would do something like that?"

Connor stared at him for a moment trying to assess the truth before answering "But you and Abby were..."

"She was upset" Becker interrupted "As a friend, I was just trying to make her feel better."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes you idiot. She wants you not me." Becker hissed trying not to completely lose his temper "You need to go and apologize. Make it up to her. She thinks that you don't want her anymore."

"But why would..."

Becker tilted his head sideways and raised an eyebrow causing Connor to stop and think.

"OK, I guess I have been working a lot lately. But it's important."

"More important than Abby."

Connor started to speak then stopped himself "No, course not."

"Then tell her!" Becker insisted.

Connor nodded seriously. "You aren't gonna shoot me are you?"

"Make it right or I might." Becker replied

Connor looked down to see Becker's EMD pressed into his side. He gulped "OK. OK. I'm on it. Where is she?"

"In the menagerie when I last saw her." Becker stepped away from him.

Connor nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks Mate" and took off along the corridor.

He found Abby playing with Rex and hugged her. "Abby, I'm so sorry."

Abby stepped back from him "Why would you think that Becker and I would..."

He put his finger on her lips "I know. I'm an idiot and Becker told me what happened and I'm sorry. Abs you were upset and I didn't even notice and .."

The door hissed open allowing Matt in. He glanced between the two of them before looking at Abby. "Abby, I need to speak with you."

She returned the look "I'll be there in a minute."

"No, now. It's important" Matt insisted.

She turned to Connor "We'll talk later, yeah?"

He nodded "Yeah...Abby..."

She squeezed his arm "It's OK. Later" With that she followed Matt out.

.

Lester put down the phone to the admiralty "OK. We have a creature aboard a submarine and an anomaly underwater in a shipping lane."

The team began to grab black boxes as he continued.

"Only limited personnel are allowed access." He looked at Matt.

"Abby, Connor, you're with me. Becker you hold the fort here. We'll need a couple of men shore side in case." Matt issued orders.

Becker patted his shoulder as he dashed off "I'm on it"

"Please note I'm not building swimming pools for anything you bring back" Lester called after them as they left.

.

Becker approached the ADD "Any news?"

"They should be at the dock in about half an hour and the Admiral will be here anytime" Jess replied as she worked "How about you?"

"What?" He looked puzzled.

Jess glanced at him "Abby and Connor?"

Becker pulled a face and leant closer to her "I promised Abby I wouldn't shoot him."

Jess turned to him in shock "Becker!"

"It's OK. I think he talked to her."

"Captain Becker!" Lester's voice boomed across the hub as Jess turned back to the ADD "Do you have no home to go to?"

Becker stood up straight, hands behind him "I thought I might just stay around in case there was anything I could do, Sir"

"Keep that up and I might just think you meant it. If you want something to do you could go and escort the Admiral up here."

"Yes sir" Becker worked hard at keeping a straight face.

"And don't think I'm paying you overtime" Lester replied drily.

"No Sir. Of course not" Becker turned and left as Jess grinned.

.

Connor put his phone back in his pocket as they got out of the truck.

"Philip?" Abby asked

"Yeah" Connor replied. He looked around and grabbed her arm to hold her back. He lowered his voice "Abby about earlier, with you and Becker. I totally overreacted and I'll make it up to you, I

promise."

She held his gaze and gave a small smile "I know you will. Now come on. We've got a creature to get home."

Connor smiled "Yep, let's do it" and helped unload the equipment.

.

Abby placed her black box back on the ADD on their return.

"You OK?" Jess asked as she logged off.

"Yes and no" Abby replied with a sigh.

Jess looked at her sadly. "If there is anything I can do, or you ever need to talk."

Abby forced a smile "Thanks Jess. We'll see you at home" She left to find Connor.

Jess watched her go as Becker approached.

"What now?" He asked.

"Don't know. Matt said Connor was on the phone to Philip as soon as they got back. And Abby isn't happy about it."

"Some of the men have commented about Matt and Abby too" Becker sighed. "Come on I'll walk you to your car."

Jess gathered her things.

"Oh I forgot about this" Becker smiled as they walked, producing a bar off chocolate for her. "I think you earned it tonight"

Jess blushed "Thank you."

.

Matt went through the anomaly after the raptor.

"I have to go back to the ARC. You OK here?" Abby asked.

"Sure...Abby, you and Matt, it is all above board isn't it?"

Abby smirked "You're beginning to sound like Connor" She looked serious "It's just work stuff, I promise" She kissed his cheek "But thank you"

.

Today had not been a good day. She had argued with Connor and betrayed him to Matt. She felt like she couldn't tell anyone the truth. Tears fell as she hurried along the corridor.

"Abby" Becker caught up with her as she turned around. He pulled her towards him as she sobbed silently "What has the little idiot done now?"

"I don't know, but if he finds out what I've done, we're finished for good"

"Abby, does this have something to do with Matt?" He looked at her seriously as he held her at arm's length

"Yes, it's not a fling. It's more than that"

"It's serious?" Becker sounded shocked

"Deadly, but not in the way you think. It's to do with the anomalies but I can't say what. I've betrayed Connor and he's never going to forgive me. I'm having to keep so many secrets."

Becker hugged her "Shh. It's OK. Whatever you've done, you explain it and Connor will understand. He loves you."

"So everyone keeps telling me, but we can't even talk to each other anymore."

"Yes you can, without interference. It's just Matt and Philip getting between you. You need time alone. Away from this place."

Abby huffed "Chance would be a fine thing."

"Let me talk to Connor again."

Abby shook her head "It's no good. Look I'm just going to go home and try to get some sleep."

"OK. If you're sure."

"I'm sure...By the way Becker," She smirked "Take your own advice and don't let this place get between you."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Becker scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

Abby grinned "Course you don't" She patted his arm "Night Becker".

.

Connor's phone beeped and he hesitated before picking it up, expecting it to be Abby. He pressed a few buttons before reading the message.

_"Temple, do you really want me to shoot you?" _

"No" He replied.

_"Then sort it."_

Connor took a deep breath "I wish I could."

He put the phone back on the desk and rubbed his hands across his tired face.

.

Matt, Emily and Jess walked along the corridor chatting and laughing as Becker approached from the opposite direction.

"I need a word Matt" Becker said forcefully before any of them had a chance to speak.

"I'm a little bit busy now, mate. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Matt replied

"No it can't." Becker grabbed his shoulder and shoved Matt back down the corridor.

"Becker!" Jess squealed.

"It's OK." Matt mouthed quietly as he was forced out of earshot and into the wall.

"Whatever it is you're doing, leave Abby out of it. You have Emily back now so leave Abby alone" Becker said forcefully.

"It's not what you think, Mate. "

"Mates don't keep secrets. Whatever you're up to, Abby and Connor are not going to be collateral damage. If you care about her at all, you'll walk away."

"I wish I could, but it's more complicated than you think."

"Then tell us." Becker insisted.

"I can't right now. " Matt replied calmly.

"Either you come clean or I take this to Lester, so what's it going to be?" Becker shoved Matt harder against the wall as he spoke.

"Give me twenty-four hours, Becker. If you trust me at all, just give me that" Matt answered.

"Why should I? You're withholding vital information."

"For good reason. I'm trying to keep Connor out of this, but he's too heavily involved with Philip. " Matt informed him.

Becker started to release his grip "How?"

"I can't say, but I promise you I want Abby and Connor out of this as much as you do. This is not 'me and Abby', this is work! And I really wish she could sort things with Connor to"

Becker remained silent for a moment, staring at Matt. "Twenty four hours! That's all"

Matt nodded "Thank you"

Becker just walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was on edge as she walked through the ARC the next morning. She felt like everyone was watching her and knew what she had done. She glanced around furtively and sighed. The sooner this

was over with the better and she slipped into the room to meet Matt and Emily.

Abby glanced between her and Matt.

"It's OK. She knows everything" Matt assured her.

Abby gave a small nod not trusting herself to speak.

Matt gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder. "You ready?"

Abby took a deep breath "Let's get this over with"

Matt gave her a wink and sat himself at the laptop while Emily watched and Abby paced the floor.

.

"Collins! Harper! My office! Now!" Becker barked as he entered the armory.

"Yes Sir" They both responded, looking at each other and wondering what they had done, as they followed their Captain.

"Certain security issues have been brought to my attention" Becker began when they were stood in front of him.

"What issues, Sir?" Collins asked.

"The nature of the issues is not important to you at this stage. But I need your assistance" Becker continued.

The two soldiers relaxed slightly knowing that they were not in trouble.

"Harper!"

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"I want you to mount surveillance on Matt Anderson. I want to know where he is, what he is doing and who is talking to."

"Sir?" She looked puzzled.

"I know he is our Team Leader, but at the moment no-one is beyond suspicion. Collins!"

"Yes Sir!" He responded.

"You patrol the West Corridor, Level 2. Pay attention to activity surrounding the Prospero Lab"

"Yes Sir."

"You talk to no-one else about this and I want you to check in with me every hour where possible" Becker stressed.

"Yes Sir" They replied seriously.

"Sir, what if there is an Anomaly?" Harper asked.

"Keep tabs on Matt the best you can. Collins you stay here. Remember no-one outside this room is to know about this. OK?"

They both nodded as the lights flashed and the alarm sounded. Becker grabbed his earpiece from his desk and put it in his ear, listening in on Jess feeding information to Matt.

"Anomaly's in the ARC," Becker relayed. "Go!"

Still following the conversation in his ear, Becker ran through the hub to meet Matt arriving from the other direction.

"Matt, what's happening?" He asked registering Harper and Collins arrive in the entrance armed.

"Connor's opened an anomaly in his lab" Matt stated.

"Yeah, I heard." Becker replied frustratedly "What are we doing about it?"

"Nothing" Matt answered placidly.

"Nothing!" Becker exclaimed.

"For the moment. I need to know more before we act. Increase security in the area outside"

"On it." Becker nodded towards Collins who nodded a reply as he turned and left.

"I want back up on stand by, just in case." Matt added.

"Where's Connor now?" Becker asked.

"Abby's gone to talk to him"

Becker took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his chin.

"In the mean time we wait" Matt added. "OK?" He left to check the security screens before taking up position at the side with his laptop.

Becker watched him move away before going to talk to Jess. "OK?" He rested a hand on the back of her chair.

Jess looked up at him briefly before continuing running scans of the ARC. "I suppose"

Becker's eyes flicked from one screen to another. "How much does Lester know?"

Jess gave a small smile. "Oblivious"

"Good. Any changes let me know"

"Yeah" She stopped and looked up at him. "Becker..."

He met her gaze noting the look of concern in her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders " It'll be OK."

Jess nodded tentatively, in spite of everything happening around them, his gaze still managed to catch her breath. For a moment she thought she saw something there more than friendly concern.

Or was that wishful thinking.

She was worried, maybe even a little scared. Becker could see that and he hated the thought that Jess, of all people, should be affected by the ARC. "Look Jess, I was …..."

"Jess, What's the latest on that anomaly?" Matt interrupted approaching the ADD.

Becker dropped his hands as Jess dragged her line of sight back to the computer screens.

"Everything's stable" she told him glancing around to see Becker backing away. She looked at him uncertainly, before he smiled at her, letting her know everything was OK. She returned the smile

and he left, passing Emily on her way in and exchanging a knowing glance with Harper as she stood guard over the hub.

Matt went back to his laptop, still trying to work out what Connor and Philip were up to. Emily knew better than to disturb him, so she went to speak to Jess.

"Hey" Jess greeted her quietly.

"Hi" Emily did what every visitor to the ADD did and scanned the screens. "Is everything OK?"

"Just about" Jess turned towards her. "Emily, how are Abby and Connor?"

"Hurt, angry,...generally not good" Emily sighed.

Jess sighed along with her. "I thought as much. I thought that after all they'd been through together, nothing could break them up."

"Maybe when all this is over we should shove them through another anomaly" Emily smiled.

Jess shrugged, "Well, it worked the last time" She paused "But Becker wouldn't allow it."

"Ah, the esteemed Captain Becker, " Emily said with a small note of annoyance in her tone.

"He's alright really." Jess insisted.

"Yes, but he _likes_ you" Emily stated.

Jess tried not to focus on Emily's comment together with the image she had in her mind of the way he had looked at her earlier.

Her brief reverie was interrupted by something on a screen that caught both her and Emily's attention.

"Matt, you need to see this" Jess called him over as she zoomed in on the anomaly image.

"What is it?" He asked coming over. "Did something come through?"

.

"Lieutenant Harper calling Captain Becker, over" She spoke into the hand held radio.

"Go ahead Harper, over" Came the reply.

"Just checking in, Sir. Mr Anderson is still in the hub, over"

"What's he doing? Over" Becker asked impatiently.

"Studying something on the ADD with Miss Parker and Miss Marchant. Hang on, Anderson just ran out of here with an EMD. Over"

"Follow him." Becker instructed as he left the armory. "Collins, what's happening in the lab?"

"Sorry, Sir. Haven't been able to get anywhere near it. Conn... Mr Temple and Miss Maitland have been... having a disagreement in the corridor for the past twenty minutes. Over"

"Pull them apart if you have to, but find out if there's a problem. Over and out" Becker turned on his comms as the incursion alarm sounded. He listened in to what was happening as ran for the hub.

His first priority was to evacuate the building.

.

Everything was unravelling fast, as Abby, Matt and Connor were joined by Becker in the corridor. They needed to put all personal feelings aside and deal with the current crisis. But Abby wasn't

entirely sorry to shove Connor as she left and see the hurt look on his face.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Becker asked as they ran for the armory.

"Becker, don't. That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about Connor right now" She replied.

"And you're not the only one" He said as they slowed to enter the armory.

"We'll deal with him later. Come on, we've got work to do"

He gave her a sympathetic look and a supportive hand on her shoulder as they turned their attention on the job in hand.

.

The beetles had no respect for lockdown as they chewed their way through everything, while the team tried to contain them. Jess getting bitten was just another thing to add to the

ever-increasing list of life threatening disasters.

Connor and Abby raced into the panic room seconds before the gamma ray, ripped through that section of the ARC.

Becker, the focused, unerring soldier was distracted by one thing, the still form of Jess Parker, lying on the bench. He had enough adrenaline racing through his veins at that moment, he should

have been able to siphon some off!

Only when she had started to recover, he needed to restore some essence of professionalism.

He leant on the corridor wall and slid down it, until he was sitting on the floor, resting his elbows on his bent knees.

"Hey Soldier Boy!" A quiet voice startled him and he looked up to see Abby.

She slid down the wall next to him "This what you call 'security stuff'?"

Becker huffed and smiled "Just catching my breath"

"Time for us all to do that" Abby sighed.

"What you going to do about Connor?" He asked with concern

"I don't know. This isn't the Connor I know, but I don't know if my Connor is still in there somewhere." She looked down sadly.

"Are you going to find out?"

"I'll give it a few days for everything to calm down. See how things go"

Becker grimaced "A few days of calm is hardly likely in this job"

"So maybe you need to act now" Abby changed the subject.

"Me! I thought we were talking about you" He knew what she was getting at and was trying to avoid it. He saw the look she had given him as he left the panic room.

"I know you like her" Abby pushed sensing Becker's unease.

"She's a friend...I care about her …...as a friend. Today, carrying her around, I was thinking about all the bodies that have been carried out of this place... Sixty three soldiers,...Cutter,...Sarah.."

"Stephen and Ryan" Abby added. "We weren't even here when Sarah died"

"I can't get involved with anyone. I've seen what it does to those who are left behind"

"Doesn't stop you liking her though, right?" Abby smirked and nudged his elbow.

"She's just a kid, Abby" Becker sounded exasperated and wondered how he'd managed to get drawn into this conversation.

"Yes, she's young. But do you just see a kid when you look at her?" Abby concealed a smirk.

Becker smiled knowing what she was getting at "No... So what does that make me?"

Abby smiled at him as she clambered to her feet "Human, like the rest of us. We could all be dead tomorrow. We know that. If you're going to do something, you need to do it soon." She held out

her hand to help him up.

He took it and let her pull him to his feet. "And Connor?"

"That's slightly more complicated" she sighed. "He nearly got us all killed."

Becker hugged her.

Sounds of the others chattering as they left the panic room brought their attention back to problems in hand that still needed sorting.

Jess and Becker locked eyes and gave each other a small smile, before Matt and Emily led her away. Connor handed Rex's cage to Abby and went to speak, but she just turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's query has been bleeped due to ratings. I'll leave it to your imagination what she asked!**

* * *

"There must be something we can do" Abby said in disbelief.

Connor couldn't even shake his head. He just stared at her full of remorse.

Can't we just shut it down?" Matt asked.

Connor slowly tore his eyes away from Abby's. "Philip wouldn't let us in. I know the codes but I don't know if I could get close enough."

"Tell me the codes" Matt insisted. "This is my responsibility. I'll shut it down"

"But..." Connor started to interrupt, but Matt cut him off.

"Connor, it's what I'm here for."

Connor looked puzzled.

Before he could ask questions, Becker strode in.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"No sign of any beetles surviving, clear up is underway and the techies are requesting extra help to get the electronics working again." Becker reported.

"Get them whatever they need" Matt instructed. "I'll clear it with Lester."

"How's Jess?" Abby asked gently.

"Still with Medics. Emily's with her" Becker avoided the pointed look Abby gave him.

"I'm here" Emily announced entering the room. "Jess has been cleared to go home"

Relief crossed all their faces. "She needs someone to drive her" Emily continued looking around at all of them and her gaze coming to rest on Becker.

"But...I...I have.." He stuttered.

"Yeah, you have 'security stuff' to do, we know" Abby sighed, the emotion of the day not even allowing her to tease him. "It's OK. I'll take her. When she's settled I'll come back."

"Stay with her" Matt instructed "You should go to Emily"

"Why? I could help you here" She replied defiantly.

"You're more use to Jess right now. Connor, I need as much information you have on New Dawn. Becker, secure the ARC and meet us back here. I'm calling a meeting with Lester first thing"

Abby nodded and left followed by Becker. Emily was still arguing that she should stay, but Abby had had enough. She needed to be away from New Dawn and Connor and Matt and anything to do

with the ARC tonight. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please can you give this to Jess?" Becker asked, holding out a pot of hot chocolate powder and some marshmallows. "I think she might need it tonight."

"You could give it to her yourself" Abby replied taking it from him.

"Yeah, I could. But I have work to do and you'll be seeing her" Becker replied.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her" Her voice softened. "Keep an eye on Connor for me then."

"Deal" he smiled, before patting her shoulder and walking away.

.

Abby and Emily helped Jess into the flat and sat her on the sofa. Emily went to make the hot chocolate for all of them.

"You should go to bed" Abby told Jess.

"I will in a bit" Jess replied, kicking off her shoes and pulling he feet up onto the sofa.

"I'll fetch you a blanket then" Abby said and started to leave.

"Abby! Can I ask you something?" Jess sounded unsure.

"Sure" Abby replied turning back.

"You and Becker are close aren't you?" Jess asked hesitantly.

Anger flew across Abby's face. "I am not having an affair with Becker" She raised her voice in frustration. "Nor am I having an affair with Matt"

Emily stopped dead as she approached with a tray of steaming beakers.

Jess's face fell."Abby, I'm sorry...I didn't mean that … I didn't think..."

Seeing the hurt look on Jess, made Abby feel terrible, but the hurt and frustrations of the past week had got to her more than she thought.

"I wasn't about to say you had. I know you better than those that have been gossiping" Jess looked thoroughly upset. "I just wanted to ask you about him. You know him better than most. You've

been friends for years." Jess looked like she was about to cry.

Abby uncharacteristically wrapped her arms round Jess and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take things out on you. Ask anything you like about Becker."

Abby grabbed a blanket and they all settled for a chat as they sipped at their hot chocolate. "What did you want to know?" She asked Jess.

"Do you think he likes me or am I just being silly and wasting my time?" Jess asked nervously.

Abby smiled "He likes you."

"It's obvious" Emily smiled at her too. "I told you how he behaved today."

"Becker is complicated" Abby continued "He puts duty above everything, but he's getting there. He buys you chocolate doesn't he?"

"I suppose" Jess allowed herself a small self-satisfied grin.

"He has never done that for anyone else" Emily added. "The Captain feels a great deal for you, but is conflicted, I believe."

Abby giggled "That's an understatement. If you really like him, just give him a bit more time. I think he'll get there. Or I may have to threaten him with an EMD."

The girls chuckled.

"Was Becker really going to shoot Connor" Jess remembered.

"Yes, but no 'Connor talk', I need 'happy talk'' Abby replied.

Jess turned to Emily "So tell us about you and Matt"

"I believe there is nothing to tell" Emily stated.

Abby looked serious "Emily, about what I said about Matt..."

"I understand." She replied "Matt has told me everything"

Abby nodded. Maybe things were going to be OK after all.

Emily continued. "Now can someone please explain what is meant by ******. Matt was very evasive."

Jess and Abby looked at each other in shock and burst out laughing. It was going to be a long evening.

"I think we are going to need more hot chocolate" Jess giggled.

.

The day had been frantic. Multiple anomalies, New Dawn and near death experiences all round. But they had saved the world. As they all began returning to the ARC, tired and dirty and more than

a little bit worse for wear, they were happy.

Abby and Connor had held hands tightly all the way back, cheerfully chatting with the others.

As they got out of the lift into the hub, Becker held back.

"So you two...is everything OK now?" He asked.

Abby and Connor looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, everything's fine" Abby smiled leaving Connor to hug him. "Thank you"

"I have still probably got a lot of explaining to do but I think we're going to be OK. At least I hope we are." Connor added. He held up a hand and Becker high fived him.

"Glad to hear it" Becker smiled.

"Thanks mate" Connor said seriously.

Becker nodded his head in acknowledgement, patted Connor on the shoulder and walked down the steps to the hub, where Jess was waiting.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked as he guided her away from the others.

"Everything's fine. The first team back began the clean up here. I've been in contact with most of the teams in the field and..."

"No, how are you?" He interrupted.

The babbling stopped "Keeping busy" She said seriously. "I don't suppose I'll get much sleep tonight though"

"If there's anything I can do, if you want to talk"

Jess gave a small smile "Thank you. I don't know how you face those creatures every day and stay sane"

Becker smiled "They give us all nightmares sometimes"

Jess looked surprised "Even you?"

Becker stopped and faced her "Even me" He took her hand gently "Look Jess, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you..." He took a deep breath as she looked at him to continue.

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Jess tried to remain composed. This was probably not what she hoped it would be.

"That would be lovely" She managed to reply sedately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, two friends having dinner, why wouldn't I be sure?"

Becker looked down and she thought she saw disappointment cross his face. He looked back up at her. "I was hoping we might be more than just friends..."

She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face, feeling his thumb nervously rubbing her knuckles. "That would be even better" She said quietly leaning a little closer and watching him relax

and smile.

.

None of them knew what to expect next, but evidently the anomalies were still there. There was still work to be done.

Lester walked out of his office and looked towards the ADD. "Jess, what's happening?" He called down to her.

She spun in her chair. "The people have all been escorted back through unharmed and the train is being returned as we speak."

"How?" Lester pulled a face "On second thoughts, scratch that. Maybe it would be better if I didn't know. And the team?"

"Becker, Connor and Emily are at Kings Cross. Matt, Abby and a couple of soldiers are through the anomaly, hooking up the train. And all witnesses are being kept in the main station until it's

decided what we do with them."

"The minister is sending a couple of people to deal with them and is organizing the clean up of all previous anomalies." Lester informed her. "Have all staff been checked by medical since getting

back?"

"Yes, a rota has been drawn up and most serious cases are being seen first."

Lester looked worried, "And the anomaly, is it stable?"

Jess smiled at his concern "Yes, Connor has shown me how to check for magnetic density, which determines how stable it is and gives an indication when it about to close."

"Thank you Miss Parker, I didn't need a science lesson." He stood for a moment looking round the hub at the increasing number of people returning to fix the problems caused by New Dawn.

"Was there anything else?" Jess asked.

"Yes, call that Italian place down the road. Book it for food and drink for anyone wanting to go. Use my ARC credit card"

"Really?!" Jess exclaimed.

"No Jess, I was joking." He replied sarcastically. "Yes really. I take it you do know my credit card details"

Jess grinned "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

A big cheer rang out around the restaurant as the team arrived smiling. Abby and Connor released each others hands as Connor high fived some of the staff and Abby was chatting to others. Jess

and Becker smiled at each other as they followed them in, Becker's arm casually slung around her shoulders. Even Matt looked less serious and was enjoying himself as he and Emily mingled with

the others and made his way to the bar.

An even bigger cheer and round of applause greeted Lester as he came in accompanied by a woman no-one recognized.

Abby went over and gave him a hug, "Glad you joined us"

"My wife seemed to think it was a good idea" Lester indicated with his head the woman beside him. "I can't imagine why. But as she is driving me home, I had no choice"

Abby smiled at his attempt to display indifference and turned to the woman. "Abby Maitland" She introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Elizabeth Lester" The woman smiled as she shook it.

"Heeeey, Lester." Connor appeared and hugged him before he had a chance to object. "Knew you couldn't stay away from the party"

They were joined by the others who handed round champagne.

"I had to check what kind of debauchery my money was being wasted on" Lester said flatly, shaking hands with Becker and Matt and receiving more hugs from Jess and Emily.

"Oh, you're a bit early. The debauchery doesn't start for another half hour" Jess smiled at him innocently, causing Becker to choke on his champagne as he laughed.

"Seriously though, you have all earned tonight" Lester said.

"Speech! Speech!" Connor called out, taken up by the rest of the staff.

Lester relented and gently tapped the top of his cane against his glass to quieten the room. "Tonight is a celebration. We faced a challenge and together, as a team, we over came it. Each and

everyone of you have gone above and beyond the call of duty for this job and I want you to know that your efforts are appreciated."

"Knew you loved us really!" Connor called out.

"Except maybe you Temple" He continued. "I want you to know that I am proud of what we have achieved and to work with each of you. Over the years we have lost a lot of good people. " The

room fell silent "People have died to protect others and in the last twenty four hours we have lost many. " Becker dropped his head and Jess squeezed his hand as Lester continued. "They were

brave individuals enlisted to do a tough job that only you people could deal with and their sacrifice will be remembered. We will mourn them. Then we will continue the job and we will live for

the moment as they would have done." Lester caught Becker's eye and raised his glass "To the ARC" Everyone raised their glasses and echoed the toast. "Now before this evening degenerates

any further I am going to take my leave, but I do expect you all in work bright and early tomorrow" A groan was followed by a round of applause for Lester.

Connor grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her towards Lester to address the crowd. "We know you act like you don't care, but we know what you do to keep us doing what we do. And

without it none of us would be here. So just to let you know really that well, you might moan at us, me especially, but we know how important you are to the ARC and ..."

"Connor" Abby stopped his ramblings.

He looked at her and stopped.

"Lester, if it was up to us, you'd get your knighthood" A huge cheer rang out.

"To Sir James Lester" Connor raised his glass.

"Please" Lester outwardly grumbled as the toast subsided. "None of you are getting a pay rise, for being nice to me. I am going before the hugging starts again."

"Before you go, I have one last thing to say" Connor grinned.

"Get on with it, man." Lester sighed.

"I know I've been an idiot lately and I would understand if none of you ever wanted to speak to me again. Although I seriously hope that don't happen. But I was there when Cutter started all this

and I just wanted to do him justice. Abby and I have been through it all together and I was nearly stupid enough to loose that. But earlier today she asked me to marry her and I said yes." The

room erupted. "We're getting married!" He yelled above the noise as they were swamped by people squealing and hugging and patting them on the back.

Abby caught Lester as he was leaving."You take care of yourself Lester" she said squeezing his shoulder.

Lester nodded "And congratulations. Good luck." He looked over at Connor "Heaven knows you're going to need it!"

Abby smiled and left him. Lester glanced around the room taking in the scene and the people before him.

"These people really care about you" Elizabeth said softly.

"Nonsense, what ever gave you that idea?" He said turning away, but giving a little self satisfied smile.

His wife smiled as she followed him out.

.

"Temple!"

Connor faced Becker with a big grin on his face.

"It's about time" Becker said seriously, but couldn't hide the smile any longer. He held up his hand and Connor gave him a high five, before they hugged each other. "Congratulations, but weren't

you supposed to ask her?"

"Yeah, but I was kinda being a bit wimpy, you know."

Becker shook his head and grinned "Yes, I know. Just make sure that from now on you take care of her."

"Oh I fully intend to." Connor grinned looking at Abby as she chatted to Jess and Emily.

Becker stopped smiling, "Just don't hurt her" He said sternly.

Connor took the friendly warning, soberly. "I won't. The same goes for you" He indicated with his head towards Jess.

Becker gazed at Jess and she smiled at him before he turned back to Connor and held out his hand "Deal."

Connor shook it and they made their way across the room to the rest of the team, laughing and joking.


End file.
